Easter Rossi Style
by Shadowwriter1636
Summary: Easter comes to the Rossi house, in only the way David could do it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the words and they come from my warped brain.  
I wanted to get this done before Easter, but life got in the way. **

**Reviews are appreciated. **

**Easter Rossi Style:**

"David, what are you doing?" She asked standing in the doorway, smiling at the sight before her.

Looking up from the task he was working on, "I'm doing what you asked me to do. Am I doing it wrong?"

"No, no you're doing it right, just why are you making so many? Have you been working on this all day?"

"Baby, you handed me that box, and said to fill them. I am, I ran out of candy, so I went to the store and got more, then I ran out of eggs. Again I went to the store, when I ran out of stuff this time; I decided to put money in the remaining eggs. I didn't have much in my wallet so I went to the bank." Erin Strauss-Rossi started to laugh as her husband talked animatedly. Everyone knew David Rossi could be dramatic now and then. "Now you're laughing at me? What's so damn funny, Erin?"

Controlling herself, "I love you, David, I really do. You have this way of making me laugh." Moving closer, "Umm, David, those are tens, twenties and fifties."

"Yeah I know." Reaching for the stack of bills on the table.

"We're having an Easter egg hunt for Jack and Henry; they want candy, what's with all the cash?"

"While I was finishing I had a thought…."

Interrupting, shaking her head, "treat it gently it's in a strange place!" Holding up her hands, "sorry, sorry. Do I need to sit down for this?" Moving the eggs gently with her feet to clear a path so she could sit next to him.

"Very funny, Erin, anyway I thought why should the little guys have all the fun, aren't we all just over grown kids? I took the eggs and separated them. Blue and pink for the adults, they have cash, movie tickets, gas cards and quality candy in them. The large ones are for our kids; they have money, movie tickets, gift cards, and their favorite candies. The rest are for Jack and Henry." Dave told her proud of himself.

"I do have one question David, how did you fit gift cards and movie tickets into those little bitty eggs?" She began to laugh quietly at the look on his face.

"You're just full of it today aren't you? You must have had a good time with Maggie, JJ and Penelope." Leaning over and kissing her.

"It was fun, we shopped, talked, had lunch. Savannah joined us for a while. She's a nice girl, and I think she'll be good for Derek. Help settle him, kinda like I'm good for you."

"You settled me? You're good for me?" Now he was chuckling. Kissing her again, "You're right baby; you are good for me and good to me. Now are you going to help me finish these?"

Standing, heading to the stairs, "Nope…this is you're project, I'm going to let you handle it. I'm going upstairs, take a bath and try on my new…" She didn't finish just held up a tiny Victoria Secret bag.

Quickly finishing the remaining eggs, Dave wandered into the bedroom as Erin came out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel. "Finished already?"

"You know I can make quick work of things when I need to. Are you going to show me what's in that tiny bag?"

"Whatever are you talking about, Agent Rossi?" Watching him pick up the little pink bag, "Oh that bag," taking it out of his hand, "Sorry Amante, that's an Easter present and as we both know Easter isn't until tomorrow."

Reaching for his wife, pulling her to him, taking the bag and placing it on the dresser, "Woman, you are a tease." Kissing her deeply, her hands started wandering.

Neither had bothered to close the door, "umm humm, Mom, Dave Pizza's here." Jessie said covering her eyes, turning to leave, "You guys need to get a life."

Both laughed, following the teen out of the room, down the stairs and into the kitchen, "we have a life young lady, it just happens to revolve around each other. Remember Jessica Erin we are still newlyweds."

"Yeah mom, we know, but you two have been sucking face for over two years, don't you get tired of it?"

Hugging her daughter, Erin looked at Dave, "Honey, when you're with the person you're meant to be with, the one you love completely and they love you just as much you never get tired of…sucking face."

"Who's sucking face?" Danny asked walking into the room.

Rolling her eyes at her brother, "Who do you think?"

"Oh, never mind. Is it okay if Taylor comes tomorrow?" Kissing his mom on the cheek, before turning and fist bumping Dave.

Getting paper plates and napkins out of the closet, "of course, I think Katie is bringing Josh." Turning to Jessie, "did you invite anyone?"

"Amy."

Dave chuckled and shook his head, "Amy doesn't count, she's a member of the family, how about a boy? You can invite a boy too."

Blushing at her bonus father, "I invited Jeremy, but he's not sure he can come. If they get back from his grandparents, he'll stop by."

Handing sodas to each kid, Dave asked, "When's Katie coming home?"

"She spent last night with Josh's family; they'll be here sometime before mass."

"Listen, you aren't Catholic, you don't have to go to Mass tonight. I can go, then come home and help with Easter prep."

Laying her hand over his, "David we are a family, and as a family we do what is important to each other. Easter mass is important to you, so this family is going. Besides it will be great to see Father Jimmy." Opening the pizza box, "now let's eat I'm starved."

/

/

Waking early, Dave and Erin began on their family Easter dinner. Instead of catering it like usual, the team had decided to make it a pitch in. Dave told them he would take care of the meat. After putting a ham in the oven, he walked outside to enjoy the morning with his wife before the kids woke.

Kissing the top of her head, handing her a mug of steaming coffee, he sat next to her on the swing, taking a small package out of his pocket, giving it to her, "Happy Easter, Baby."

"David, you weren't suppose to get me a gift for Easter." Opening the box she gasped. Holding it, she held an egg shaped prayer box pendant.

"It was my mother's."

Kissing him, "It's beautiful. Put it on for me," taking it from her, placing it around her neck.

They sat in silence, enjoying the morning even after Katie came out to join them. Finally Erin broke the quiet. "I guess I should start breakfast, get a shower and start the day. Everyone will be here before we know it."

/

Derek and Savannah arrived almost an hour before everyone else. Dave and Morgan took the multitude of plastic eggs to the back yard to hide. While Savannah stayed with Erin to chat.

"Rossi, this is an awful lot of eggs for two little kids to find. JJ and Hotch won't be happy with the boys having this much candy. You may end up with kids tonight."

Laughing, "These aren't all for Jack and Henry. From the note the Easter bunny left, there're eggs for the team, Erin's kids and the little ones. I'm just supposed to hide them and read the rabbits note when we start."

"Okay, whatever the rabbit wants." Chuckling Morgan went to work helping Dave hide. Finally breaking the silence, "Hope it was okay to come early, Savannah really enjoyed talking to Erin yesterday and wanted to spend s few minutes with her before everyone arrived."

"Derek, you're always welcome here, come whenever you want. Erin likes Savannah, we both do. She told me she thinks Savannah's good for you, will help settle you. Kind of like Erin did me."

"We'll see, I really do care about her." Morgan said looking across the yard into the kitchen where the two women sat laughing.

"How are the restorations going? You haven't mentioned them in a while." Dave asked.

Morgan smiled shaking his head, "I'm done with what I had. I did find this gorgeous old Victorian I'd love to do, just don't have the finances right now. Hopefully it'll still be available when I have them saved or sell one of my properties." Pulling out his phone showing Rossi the pictures.

"That's beautiful. I bet you'd do a great job too." Dave handed the phone back, "Maybe it will all work out for you." Finishing the eggs, the pair went back into the house, Beth Hotch and Jack had arrived.

Dan and Taylor came into the kitchen, the young lady giving Dave and Erin a hug, while Dan fist bumped Dave before kissing his mom on the cheek. Slowly everyone arrived and congregated in the kitchen and dining room. Penelope and Sam, Alex and James, Spencer and Ashley, followed by JJ, Will and Henry, arrived as Katie, Josh, Jessie and Amy came down stairs.

After dinner, Jack looked at the adults, "Aunt Erin can Henry and I go out and play with Mudgie?"

Squatting to be at Jack's level, "how about we wait a few minutes, I think the Easter bunny left something here for everyone. Once we get all the food put away, Uncle David will read the note the Easter bunny left okay?" The young boy nodded and picked up a couple plates from the table. Jeremy, Jessie's boyfriend came in as they were finishing.

Once the food was all put away and the dishes done, everyone again gathered in the kitchen.. "Happy Easter to all of you, the Easter bunny left some instructions for us all." Erin handed Dave an envelope.

Tearing open the letter, Rossi began to read: "_Dear Family, with some help I've scattered numerous eggs around the Rossi yard. Blue and pink are for the adults, the large eggs are for the Strauss children, Taylor, Josh, Jeremy and Amy, you're considered Strauss children today. All the others are for Jack and Henry. Since some of the prizes won't fit into little eggs, the color of paper will determine what the prize is. My helpers Erin and Dave will trade the colored slip for the reward. Every one enjoy the hunt. Happy Easter, the Easter Bunny."_

"That's it; the back yard is the hunting area. Here are the bags the rabbit left to put your eggs in. Have fun!" Dave said opening the door and handing the sacks to everyone.

Standing on the back deck, Dave pulled Erin closer to him as they watched the group hunt for plastic eggs. "This has been a wonderful day, David. They're all having a great time."

"Are you having a good time, baby?"

Laying her hand on his cheek, "Yes, I enjoy having the team all together, and you know I cherish every minute with the children." She could tell by the look in his eye there was something else on his mind. "What is it, Amante? The wheels are turning."

"I want to help Derek."

"Help Derek, how? What does he need help with?"

"You know he restores houses," he saw her nod, "He found this beautiful Victorian he wants to redo, but until one of his houses sells, he doesn't have the money. I want to give him the money, but I wanted to talk it over with you first."

She could see how much he wanted to do this for his friend, "David, it's your money you do what you want with it."

"Baby, one more time, it's not my money, it's OUR money and I'd never shell out that kind of cash without talking to you first. We are a team, Erin." They'd been through this before, he knew she just wanted him to know she wasn't with him for the money and he wanted her to know that whatever he had was hers.

"I know, how much are we talking about?"

"I was thinking I'd like to give him at least one hundred thousand, maybe one hundred- fifty thousand."

Looking from Dave to Derek who was laughing with Savannah and Daniel, "That's a lot of money, David, but if you want to invest, then we'll do it. You seem to have the touch with investments. Look how much you made last year just investing. Plus our portfolio seems to be doing well, the investments you've made for the children are doing great. How about I go write him a check and we'll give it to him when the others have gone?"

"Thank you, Baby. I love you."

Kissing her husband, "I love you too." She said heading into the house.

/

/

An hour later, everyone sat around counting eggs to make sure they had found them all. Jack and Henry were eating some of their candy and playing with Mudgie.

"Dave, this was great, but you shouldn't have done all this." Alex said. Holding tightly to James' hand.

"I didn't, the Easter bunny did." He said, exchanging the last of the colored papers for gift cards.

"Whatever, this was a wonderful day." Ashley said, "That you all for including me."

Dave reached over and covered her hand, "Ash, once family always family. Just because you aren't on this team, you're still family. You know how I feel about you. Today is about family."

Nodding, tears formed in her eyes, she did know. David Rossi had become her father figure since she joined and left the BAU. Even now that she was a member of Andy Swan's team; he was still always there for her. She'd grown fond of Erin as well; they'd gone with her to the prison when she wanted to see her dad once. "Thanks, Dave; you know I love you and Erin." She was just getting to know Erin's kids, and had started dating Reid.

The team one by one began to leave, Dave had asked Morgan and Savannah to stay. They were sitting on the deck, when the Strauss kids and their friends come out to say good nights. The older children were heading back to school, the others were going home and Jessie was excusing herself to finish homework. They thanked Erin and Dave for the gifts and cash, before leaving.

Once everyone was gone, Dave turned to Derek, "I wanted you to stay because we want to talk to you. We want to help you with the Victorian house if you'll let us."

Looking confused, "what do you mean?"

Erin handed Derek another plastic egg, "Open it"

Opening it, he pulled out the check. "I can't accept this," Handing it to Dave.

Dave pushed it back to him, "listen, you want to restore that house, but don't have the funds right now. It's beautiful and we know you would do an amazing job with it. We have the money let us help. We'll back this project financially, but silently."

"But what if something happens and I can't pay you back?"

"Derek, this is not a loan, this is an investment. Investments come with risks, we're prepared for that, but we have faith in you."

"I'll only take this," holding up the check, "if you agree to be partners. We split any profit and if you want to help do some work, you can. Might be fun doing this together…" looking at Erin, Savannah, then back to Dave, "All four of us.

"Sounds good." They talked for a few minutes more, then the younger couple thanked Erin and Dave again and left.

/

When everyone had gone, Erin sat in the chaise between Dave's legs, leaning back against him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, kissing her neck. "That was a good thing you did for Derek."

"We did." He corrected.

"Okay, we did. Still it was a good thing." She felt him nuzzle her neck and giggled. "I do know one thing Agent Rossi."

"What's that, Agent Strauss?"

"First of all in this house, it's Mrs. Rossi." She felt his smile on her neck, "living with you is never boring." Touching the necklace he'd given her earlier. "You gave everyone such nice gifts for Easter, maybe it's time you opened yours"

Standing, she pulled him to his feet, leading him into the house.

"Mine?" He questioned, then he remembered the little Victoria Secret bag from yesterday.

"Yeah, yours, but you have to come upstairs."

"I get to open the little bag now?" He said as they entered their bedroom.

Smiling seductively, "you get to unwrap your present, but you have to start here." She told him putting his hand on the top button of her blouse.

Kicking the door closed, "My favorite way to unwrap a gift. Happy Easter, Erin."

Giggling, "Happy Easter…Oh David!"


End file.
